Baze It
This episode is about the first half of the Rogue One novelization. A Star Wars Question: ? Highlights: * Alex Freedron * Freed Podron * Rogue Leader has never seen the Wizard of Oz. * Rogue Leader has not seen Princess Bride. *Rogue Leader has not seen the Yoda Arc. *The Third Death Star, Jesus *When your'e Rogue Leader you have to decide who dies. *Three Bor-Gullets in a Palpatine Suit * Glistener QuestionEpidosde 14-5 Answers always read in the following episode.: : What dad advice do you have for Heath? : Rogue Leader: Never stop doing those small things for them. : Rogue Three: Nothing shameful about sending your child embarassing text messages. : Rogue Six: Dear Heath, This letter was sent to inform you that General Motors is conducting a voluntary recall that includes your vehicle... : Rogue Seven: Remember that kids are stupid. : Also, don't tell them "This rock is from the desert and night where you were concieved. do you want it?" : Ash Cracken: Be supportive of their interests. : Glistener ResponsesEpidosde 14-5 Answers always read in the following episode.: *Swara said "Let your child be as wonderfully weird as they want." *Nick said "Tell them you love them as often as you can." *Jeff Hagen said "Sleep when the baby sleeps is a big fat lie." *X-Wings in History said "Definitely give your kid to a farmer you met once in your early twenties..." *X-wings in History also said "Know that your best is good enough, you will mess up sometimes and they'll love you anyway *Assan said "Be Patient and don't be afraid of making mistakes." *Jason said "Don't listen to anyone giving you parent advice." *Dinner Leader said "You have everything you need." *Dark Sapiens said "No matter how hard it might seem at first, soon you will be able to put your kid on a tiny tricycle in a tiny green frog costume and watch how HERE COMES DAT BABY." *Mike said "Just don't drop them on their heads and you'll be fine." *Abby said "Heath should just keep being the kind loving and caring guy he is." *Liam said "Don't let your child eat rocks." *Ash said "Don't worry about it too much." *Ben Warman said "Know you're not going to be perfect because no fathier is... You're better than your worst moments." *Tomthefanboy said "Pick out a gender neutral nickname for your child." and also SUNSCREEN. *Meeka said "Be like King Haro, but without the dying, transofmring into a bird, and without the dragon genocide." *Oaty said "Feed them plenty of hay, keep the stables warm, and don't exploit them in races run by a sleezy casino- oh FATHERhood, not FATHIERhood..." *Jim said "Make sure the kid starts doing squats ASAP because having strong hips is important!" *James Jawa said "If you make mistakes they won't remember them, they will remember the love." *Andrew said "Breath. Don't take it too seriously... Remember to eat. Use the Force." *Sara said "Take everything one day at a time. Just being present as family is the best thing." *Malorie said " The first month is pure chaos, so just be there for each other and hug a lot..." *Peter said "Don't forget about self care... Try not to compare your child's progress to others... Watch Avatar the Last Airbender, children love Aapa." *Jay says "Adorable outfits are essential." *Brian says "Listen to your critter, try not to tune them out." *Kaitlyn says "Wait until the babe is at least a few months old before taking them to the bone market." *Emilia says "Toddlers are very good." *Maya said "Halloween is whenever you feel like it." *Brian said "Make sure they watch Finding Nemo before they start swim lessons..." *Mapplebee says "Don't force your kid to love what you do, they'll learn to love it alongside you." *Dadpool says "Lay your matresspad and sheets in a layer. Then you won't have to change the sheets in the middle of the night. Also get a rubber mattress pad for your bed when they want to sleep with you." Glistening Bodhi goes to Rogue Three. Glistening Baby Groot goes to everyone who answered.